What Big Brothers Are For
by realornotreal22
Summary: This is my version of the baseball clearing scene from twilight. Better summary inside. Please read and review :-D


_Author's Note: _Here's a little scene I thought of. It's how I would've wanted the Baseball scene to go, therefore there is no James, Victoria, or Laurant. It's purely fluff and cuteness. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! :-D

_Disclaimer: _I only own the thought, not the characters, unfortunately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward was up to bat, looking more beautiful and God-like then any one person should be allowed. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he swung the aluminum bat back and forth, anticipating Alice's pitch. Carlisle stood in the outfield, while Jasper crouched behind Edward, catching. Esme stood about three feet from Jasper, golden eyes flickering about the field, doing her to best to keep her family honest. Emmett stood next to me, waiting impatiently for his chance to bat, while Rosalie paced behind Esme, her eyes staring straight ahead and refusing to look in my direction.

I sighed, wondering how long she was going to hate me. Emmett, clearly hearing the incredibly quiet sigh escape my lips, lightly nudged me in the ribs with his elbow.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from the game to look down at me.

I blushed as Edward smacked the ball way out into the forest, Carlisle tearing after it. I looked up from the game and into Emmett's sweet and playful eyes. I shook my head, grinning shyly as I turned my gaze back onto the field.

"Aw, come on." He said, playfully nudging me again. "You can tell me."

I blushed further, keeping my eyes focused on the fast-paced game in front of me. Rosalie was up to bat now; Edward, pivoting a few feet closer to the base, ready to steal third. Alice, seeing his decision, kept throwing the ball to Carlisle to prevent him from doing so. Emmett placed his arm around my shoulders, giving me a side hug. I jumped, startled. Emmett laughed at my reaction, keeping his arm around my shoulders.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. I won't hurt you. While I do think my brother is completely crazy, I like you." He said, squeezing me lightly.

"I'm not…afraid of you, Emmett." I said, slightly hesitantly.

He laughed again, pulling me closer to him in a friendly way.

"Sure you're not. But that's cool. I know I look pretty scary, especially to little humans like yourself." He winked at me. "Although _you _are _much_ harder to scare, it seems."

"Apparently…" I mumbled, embarrassed.

His chuckle was light this time, quiet.

"No, but seriously, Bella. You don't need to be afraid of me. Edward loves you, so that means you're part of the family now. Think of me as your big brother. I'm here for you; to talk, to make you laugh, to tease you, whatever." He shrugged, a big smile on his face.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. He considered me family? His little sister? I met his happy, golden gaze; a grin graced my features.

"Thanks, Emmett." I whispered, looking down as unshed tears began to blur my vision.

"Oh, crap. I'm up." He winked at me and took off toward home plate, grinning.

I watched him, all traces of fear concerning Emmett completely gone. It was then that Edward appeared behind me, making me jump as his cold arms snaked around my waist.

"You look happy." He commented, fitting his chin in between my neck and shoulder.

I smiled, turning my head slowly to meet his gaze.

"I am..." I trailed off, my breath hitching noticeably in my chest as I took in his stunning beauty at such a close proximity.

He grinned, hearing my erratic heartbeat.

"I will never tire of that." He whispered, gently brushing his icy lips against mine.

I turned my head and let out the breath I had been holding, my lips turning upward into an involuntarily smile. He kissed my neck softly.

"I'm glad you're happy, Love." He whispered, his tone jubilant.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"You heard, didn't you?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the game.

"Yes." He said, his tone repentant.

"Well, no wonder you're happy." I said, chuckling lightly.

"I'm happy because _you _are happy, Bella." His breath tickled my flushed cheek.

I shuddered, laughing softly.

"No, you're happy because I'm happy about being named part of your family." I said, glancing at him.

"Is it wrong of me to feel glad about that?" He whispered, his cool breath tickling my flushed cheek.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I heard the soft peal of sadness hidden behind his triumphant tenor. There was so much joy in his tone, but I knew him well enough to hear the tiny hint of sorrow weaved within his words. I mentally shelved this anomaly, reminding myself to ask him later; I didn't want to bring it up in front of his (our) family.

"No." I smiled, leaning into him. "I love you, Edward."

He ran his nose along my jaw line, sighing audibly.

"I love you so much, Bella. You have no idea." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled, trying my best not to hyperventilate as he took my chin between his cold fingertips and turned my head so that our lips could meet.

"Hey, lovebirds! Did you forget that we had a game going?" Emmett called, laughing.

I jumped in Edward's arms, breaking the kiss and blushing furiously. Edward's eyes flickered to Emmett, death glare in place.

"Thank you for the reminder, Emmett." Edward said in a slow and dangerous voice.

Emmett's laughter echoed throughout the clearing. I saw smiles flash across everyone's faces, Rosalie excluded, at the sight of Edward and I. One smile stood out explicably; Esme's. _This is crazy. How can a family this perfect accept me? How can Esme want me, the girl who is so very far from perfect that it's hilarious, for her son?, _I thought, letting my brown-eyed gaze fall onto her. Her smile grew wider as Edward placed a soft peck upon my cheek before making his way onto the field again. I couldn't deny that there was nothing in her smile to suggest that she wasn't happy about the fact that her son had fallen in love with a human. Esme's eyes followed her son as he took his place in the outfield. I could just imagine what was going through both their minds right now, for Edward had a very triumphant grin gracing his features as well. I couldn't help but mimic their smiles.

"See? Teasing you, making you blush. That's what big brother's are for." Emmett said, suddenly by my side.

I jumped a foot in the air, my eyes immediately going to the empty space where I saw him last.

And for making you jump!" Emmett laughed before running back to his position.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, an involuntary grin upturning my lips. _I don't know about his big brother thing…It might be more work than it benefits me, _I thought jokingly. _I have a family…a big family…of vampires…Somehow, that doesn't sound the least bit strange to me. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
